1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shifting apparatus of a transmission mounted on a vehicle, and in particular to a shifting apparatus of a transmission usable in a vehicle on which a shifting device in the way of a shift-by-wire is mounted, wherein the shifting device is free from a mechanical coupling for transferring a shifting force between a transmission and the shifting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A shift-by-wire shifting device is a device that does not transfer a driver's shifting power to a transmission through a mechanical cable as in the related art, but receives an electric signal according to a driver's shifting operation of a transmission and control a transmission with its electric signal.
In order to realize the shift-by-wire shifting device as mentioned above, it makes it possible to convert a power of a driver's shifting operation into an electric signal properly and to receive the electric signal, thereby having to be able to not only be used in the way similar to mechanical shift lever devices of the related art, but also automatically prohibit shifting operations limited by regulations or incurring a dangerous situation and provide convenient usability.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.